


Intervention

by scifiangel



Series: Intervention [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam had had enough! … something had to be done about those two. They were both miserable and it was all so unnecessary.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Very sappy Destiel! This story is PG-13 and can be read as a stand alone, but it's sequel will be adult. This takes place not long after the season eight finale and I wanted to get this posted before the season 9 premier turned it AU.

**Beta:** [](http://jer832.livejournal.com/profile)[**jer832**](http://jer832.livejournal.com/) & [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/)**iolo1234**  
 **Series:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing and characters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Small spoilers for seasons 4 through 8 with a big spoiler for the season 8 finale.  
  
DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, either living or dead, is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters or individuals, either living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by the CW, the WB, Erik Kripke, or any of the others holding copyrights on licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual in nature. It is intended for mature readers age eighteen or over. Anyone underage is prohibited from reading this work. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

 

_Intervention_

Sam had had enough! After the conversation he had with the now former angel several minutes ago and with his brother just now, Sam knew something had to be done about those two. They were both miserable and it was all so unnecessary. If they would just _talk_ to each other, they would realize they both felt the same way. A blind man could see it, so why couldn't they?

Sam wanted to bang their heads together for being such idjits! That thought made him smile just a little despite his frustration, as the word "idjits" always sounded like Bobby's voice in his head.

Sam had to do something and soon.

********

_Several minutes earlier…_

Sam was sitting at the big table in the bunker's kitchen sipping his morning coffee and nibbling on some whole wheat toast when Castiel walked in.

"Hey, Cas." Sam waved his toast at Castiel in greeting.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel answered tiredly. Sam quickly looked Cas up and down. Though he did look better than he had upon arriving at the bunker, Cas still didn't look that good. His face looked worn and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was dressed only in a white t-shirt and his usual black dress slacks. Both were very wrinkled, as if he had been sleeping in them. He didn't even have his shoes or socks on. After being used to seeing Cas in a full dress suit and trench coat, Sam thought he looked almost naked.

However, Cas looked better than when he had first arrived. He'd walked back to the bunker from wherever Metatron had sent him after kicking Cas out of Heaven. It had taken the now human Cas three days to reach them and something had definitely happened to the former angel on his trip back. So far neither brother could get Cas to talk about it.

At first Dean had started to scold Cas for not telling them what happened, but then the poor guy had collapsed into the hunter's arms. The extremely worried look Dean gave Cas and the tender way his older brother had cradled their former angel to his chest spoke volumes about how much Dean cared. He had carried Cas to his own bedroom and laid him down in Dean's own bed. His older brother had stayed with Cas all through that first night, holding his hand and checking on the IV Sam had help to set up in Cas's arm to replenish his fluids.

That was four days ago and it looked as if, though much improved, Cas was taking longer to heal than Sam had taken. This was also the first night Dean had actually had a full night's sleep, or at least what passed for _full_ to the Winchesters.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sam asked Cas as the former angel walked further into the room.

"I got a couple of hours," Cas informed as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot Sam had made. Cas sat down beside Sam at the table and stared into his coffee, his hands wrapped around the ceramic mug to warm them.

They both sat in silence for several minutes sipping at their coffee before Cas finally spoke.

"Sam, may I ask your advice about something?" Cas turned to look at Sam, with his familiar head tilt and his brow wrinkled in what looked like worry.

"Of course," Sam assured. "Ask me anything, though I can't guarantee I'll have the answers."

"It's this human body," Cas stated as he looked down at himself then back into his coffee. "It's troubling. It reacts in such strange ways and I don't understand why most of the time."

"What kind of reactions are we talking about?"

"Well," Cas said as he looked off down the corridor that lead to the bedrooms. "My heart starts beating rapidly, my breathing speeds up, my hands start to sweat and tremble, and there's a strange quivering feeling in my stomach as though it was filled with bees." Cas looked up at Sam worriedly. "I don't seem to have control over it; it's frightening. Do you think I might be ill?"

Sam was pretty sure he knew what was _wrong_ with Cas based on how the now human angel had been staring at Dean for the last couple of days. Sam needed to lead Cas to the same conclusion.

"When do these reactions happen?" Sam asked.

"It happens at different times of the day and different places." Cas ran his fingers through his hair making it stand up at odd angles. "It seems to be random."

Cas wasn't getting it so Sam decided that he needed to be more blunt. "Does it happen when you're looking at something or… at someone maybe?"

Cas looked up at the ceiling with concentration as if he were running through the memories of each time the reaction happened. It wasn't long before his eyes grow wide and Cas looked back down the corridor where Sam knew Dean was probably still in bed sleeping.

"Sounds to me like you're either scared or in love," Sam informed him calmly. "Maybe both." He put his hand over Cas's and squeezed it reassuringly. "You should talk to him, Cas. You never know, he might feel the same way."

"I can't do that!" Cas insisted fearfully. Sam was about to reassure him when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. A moment later Dean walked through the kitchen door.

"Mor'n," Dean mumbled while yawning. He walked over to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug off the drain board, and poured himself a cup.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. Sam saw Cas slide his hands off the table and put them in his lap, probably so Dean wouldn't see that they were shaking.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied as he sat down across from the former angel and smiled at him.

Sam could tell from the blush on Cas's face that he was feeling all though symptoms he had described to Sam earlier. The younger Winchester decided to leave them alone and maybe they would talk. Sam got up and gestured toward the hall.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower," Sam said, then silently mouthed ' _talk to him_ ' at Cas over Dean's shoulder. Cas shook his head in a short no, before getting up and refilling his coffee mug.

Cas's back was to Dean so he didn't see Dean's look of want and longing aimed at the new human, but Sam did.

"Dean," Sam called softly from the door. "Can I speak to you for a moment… in private?"

"What's up?" Dean asked once he'd walked through the door, out into the hall, and shut the door behind him.

"I think you should talk to Cas," Sam said nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is he getting sick again?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No," Sam said. "It's not that. I think you should tell him how you feel about him."

"God, you're such a girl sometimes, Sammy," Dean huffed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Cas already knows I consider him part of our family."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "I know he's more than just family to you." Sam gently put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I heard what you said to him when he was unconscious the first night he came back."

"That was a private conversation," Dean snarled as he grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, anger flashing in his eyes. "You will not repeat it to anyone."

"Just tell him, Dean. I've seen you take on demons, vamps, and even the King of Hell, but you won't talk to Cas about your feelings? Come on."

"That is not going to happen!" Dean shouted, shoving Sam away from him. "This conversation is over." The hunter turned his back on Sam and returned to the kitchen.

 _'Idjits'_ Sam thought. _'They're both complete idjits.'_  
Sam smirked as he thought of Bobby and then a plan formed in his head.

 

********

_The next day…_

"I'm telling you, you have to see this," Sam told Dean and Cas as he lead them down one of the many hallways in the old bunker. "The writing looks Enochian, but it's like nothing I've seen before." Sam turned to look at Castiel who was walking slightly behind the brothers. Cas had his old white button down long sleeved shirt on and his black dress slacks. Sam thought it made him look more like his old self than the t-shirt had, but the younger Winchester still missed the tie and trench coat combination. "I'm hoping you can identify it, Cas. At least until Kevin gets back from shopping to translate it."

"Relax, Sammy. We'll look at it." Dean said chuckling as he patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Sometimes you can be such a girl, but it's good to see you so excited about something again."

Sam would have normally exchanged banter with Dean for his ' _girl_ ' comment, but he was too focused on his plan to care. Sam opened the thick steel door to the isolated bedroom he had found and gestured for Dean and Cas to enter. He held the door until his brother and their ex-guardian angel entered the room.

"It's etched into the back wall, past the bed, down by the floor." Sam waited until Dean and Cas were both well into the room before he stepped back out into the hall, slammed the door shut, and locked it behind him.

*********

Castiel wheeled around at the sound of the slamming door. Adrenaline coursed through his body and fear gripped his heart. Humans called it a _fight-or-flight_ response, now that he was human too, he understood what that felt like. Cas saw Dean race to the door and start pounding on it. Cas was only a step behind him, as fearful thoughts filled his head. _'Did we accidently trigger some security system? Did some monster have Sam?'_

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean shouted through the door. Cas could hear the worry in his hunter's voice.

"Relax, Dean," Sam answered. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Dean asked as he leaned his ear against the door. "The door just slammed shut behind us."

"I know," Sam replied. "I shut it."

Castiel saw Dean's fear change quickly to anger. "Sammy if this is one of your feeble jokes, it's not funny." The former angel could feel the heat radiating off Dean's body and the heavy scent of soap and spice that was all Dean, filled his senses. That scent, filled with so many human pheromones, had always made Cas feel a little light headed. Being human now, the way Dean's scent affected him had increased substantially. He had to get some distance between them before his hunter detected how his body was reacting.

Castiel backed away from the door and Dean, and then sat down on the bed that was against the back wall of the fairly large bedroom they were in.

"Damn it, Sammy, open this door right now!" Dean screamed through the metal door.

"Not until you two sit down, talk to each other, and actually tell each other how you feel. I tried to get you to do it yourselves, but you're both too pig-headed and stubborn." Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "You're both in love with each other and you're both too chicken to admit."

Sam's words felt like a knife had been plunged into Cas's newly human heart. How could Sam betray his confidence like this? Cas dearly wished Sam's words were true. Yes, he was in love with Dean, as Sam said, but he knew Dean didn't feel that way about him. Though he was considered to be family, Cas knew Dean's feelings were more like what the hunter felt for his brother. Cas had always been content with that, but now this human body wanted more.

"Sam, I'm warning you…" Dean sounded a little desperate to Cas.

"No, Dean," Sam insisted. "I care too much about the both of you to watch you two suffer so needlessly. You are going to stay in there for as long as it takes."

"Please Sam," Dean begged. "Don't do this." Cas hoped Dean's begging worked. He knew he would never be able to hide his feeling for Dean if he was trapped so close to him. His body was already beginning to betray him.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Sam chuckled a bit. "The room has its own restroom with a shower and I filled the camp fridge with enough food and drinks for at least three days. I also put several changes of clothes in the dresser at the end of the bed and just in case you come to your senses I put certain supplies in the nightstand." Castiel could practically hear the younger brother's grin.

"Now," Sam said in closing. "Dean, I know you'd rather swallow broken glass than talk about your feelings, but consider how Cas feels too. You can either waste your time being miserable, or you can talk to each other, and then enjoy the rest of your alone time together. It's your choice. I'll come back and check on you tomorrow. Have fun!"

Cas could hear Sam walking down the hall away from them and he knew he had no place to hide.

"Okay, it's official," Dean said as he turned around to look at Cas. "My brother has lost his mind." When Dean saw him sitting on the bed, he looked concerned. Cas figured his face must be reflecting his emotions. He probably looked upset and a bit guilty. "Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas answered as he felt his face heat up. He was probably blushing again which made it even worse.

"What could you have done to be sorry for?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed beside Cas.

The former angel laughed self-deprecatingly. There were so many things Castiel was sorry for. He had murdered countless numbers of humans and angel during the time he was arrogant enough to think he could be God. He had destroyed Sam's mind and hurt Dean over and over.

Cas had tried to atone for his sins and fix his mistakes, but he just kept making it worse. Now he was responsible for expelling all the angels from Heaven.

"Too many things to list," Cas said in answer to Dean's question. The former angel stood up and walked away from Dean. He stopped in front of the dresser against the wall. "This is my fault," Cas stated as he looked down at his trembling hands. "I asked Sam for his advice and… I didn't know he'd do this. I'm sorry."

"What advice did you ask him for?" Dean asked. Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes in the mirror above the dresser.

"About being human, but it doesn't matter." Cas looked back down at his hand again. "I'm useless as a human. I tried to wash my hair yesterday. Something so simple a child of eight could do it. But I ended up with soap in my eyes. It stung so bad I tripped and banged my shin into the side of the tub." Cas looked up again when he heard Dean chuckle. "It's not funny. I have a bruise now."

"It is _very_ funny," Dean said as he laughed even harder, his body shaking as he held his sides. "And so very you, my friend." Cas couldn't help it. Dean's laughter was infectious, and he found himself laughing too.

Once the oldest Winchester caught his breath, he stood up and walked over to Cas. "I couldn't tell you how many bruises I've gotten on my head over the years from you sneaking up on me while I was working on Baby. You'd say, 'Hello, Dean' right behind me and I'd smack my head on the hood every time."

Dean put his arm around Cas's shoulders and gave him a quick side squeeze that sent shivers through Cas's body. "Bruises are part of being human, Cas. We all get them; doesn't mean you're useless."

"It's not just that," Cas explained. "I'm not a warrior anymore. This body is not any stronger than Jimmy was and he was far from being an athlete." Cas shook his head as he put some distance between himself and his hunter. "I can't protect you anymore and I can't heal you if you're hurt. I'm just a burden." Cas sighed. "You'd be better off if I just left."

"No!" Dean screamed loudly, startling Cas, and making him turn around. "No, no, no! You are not leaving me again! That's all you ever do. This time you're going to stay and help us figure out this mess." Castiel stared into his hunter's face and saw in his green eyes anger mixed with fear. Cas had never see Dean so angry. It was frightening and exciting.

"Dean?"

The eldest Winchester broke eye contact and walked back to the bed. He flopped down heavily; hanging his head in his hands. "You always leave me," Dean whispered. "You've died so many time, Cas, and I… God brought you back each time, but you still wouldn't stay with me."

Dean looked up at his former angel; his deep jade eyes full of pain. They bore into Cas's heart making it hurt. Castiel had been studying humans for millennia. He had heard the human expression ' _heart ache_ ' thousands of times. He had always thought it referred to a metaphorical pain. Now Cas knew how real the physical pain could be.

"I saw Lucifer blow you apart and Sammy swan dive into Satan's pit. I wanted to die too, Cas. I needed you, but when you returned, you didn't stay for even one day." Dean began to get angry again. "You chose to stay in Purgatory rather than be with me. You beat me almost to death…"

"That wasn't…" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

"I know it was Naomi controlling you, but as soon as you regained back control you took off yet again! You didn't trust me, Cas. After everything we've been through, you still didn't trust me." Dean looked down at his hands and sighed. "Every time you leave it feels like you rip my heart out and leave me empty." Dean looked back up at Cas, his eyes glistening with held back tears. "And you think I'd be better off?"

"When you came back begging me to forgive you, I only asked you to do one thing." The hunter's eyes bore into Castiel, they seemed to touch his soul the way he use to be able to touch Dean's. "One thing, Cas. I asked you to stay, but once again you couldn't stand to be around me for even one whole day."

"It wasn't like that." Castiel walked over to Dean and stood in front of him. "It was never like that." The pain in Cas's chest was worst than he had ever felt. Even Crowley ripping the angel tablet from his abdomen hadn't hurt as badly as seeing the pain on Dean's face, knowing he was the cause.

Castiel, former Angel-of-the-Lord, knew what he had to do. He knelt down in front of the man he loved and put his hands on Dean's knees. His hunter's soulful green eyes stared at Cas with awe and hope.

"I swear to you in the name of my father and all that I hold sacred that I will do everything within my power to stay with you from now on." Cas took a deep breath before continuing his oath. "And if it is not within my power, I vow to do everything possible to return to you for as long as this body lives."

"Cas you don't have to…"

"Please, Dean let me finish." Castiel reached up and cupped Dean's cheek in his palm. "And when I die I vow to find you in Heaven and stay with you there for all of time… if you so wish it." Cas swallowed hard at the tightness in his throat. "This I swear with all my new soul and of my own free will that you have given me."

Castiel stared at Dean waiting for his hunter to say something… anything, but Dean just stared back at him with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Cas decided he needed to be braver than he even had. He slid his hand around to the back of Dean's neck and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

Electricity coursed through Cas's body and blood rushed through his veins, most headed south. He had feared that Dean would pull away, but instead his love returned his kiss. It wasn't heated or desperate, but still passionate and filled with as much love as Castiel could convey. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

Cas stare at his love for a moment in awe. Dean's hair was a mess from Cas's fingers running through it, his lips were kiss swollen, and his normally deep green eyes were nearly black with want. The knowledge that he was the one to affect Dean like that thrilled Cas.

"Wow," Dean whispered looking very dazed.

"Wow?" Cas asked with a self satisfied smirk. "I just vowed to give you my whole life and all you have to say is, wow?"

"Shut up, you," Dean answered with a big smile and pulled Cas back in for another kiss. Castiel was very glad Sam wasn't going to return until tomorrow. He didn't want the younger Winchester to interrupt what he planned to do with Dean next.

**Drop me a note and tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
